One or more aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure are related to a material for an organic electroluminescent device and an organic electroluminescent device including the same.
Organic electroluminescent displays have been a recent focus of development. Organic electroluminescent devices, which are self-luminescent devices used in organic electroluminescent displays, have also been a focus of development.
An example structure of an organic electroluminescent device may be obtained by sequentially laminating (or stacking) an anode, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, an electron injection layer, and a cathode. In such an organic electroluminescent device, holes and electrons injected from the anode and the cathode, respectively, may recombine in the emission layer to generate excitons and thereby emit light via the transition (e.g., radiative decay) of the generated excitons to a ground state.
In order to improve the emission lifetime of an organic electroluminescent device, various compounds have been examined for use in each layer. For example, an amine compound has been used as a hole transport material of an organic electroluminescent device in the related art.